


Himawari

by quoquettish



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Alternate Universe-Peaceful Cohabitation, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Psychological Horror, Rating May Change, Warnings May Change
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-17
Updated: 2020-03-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:02:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 75
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23182171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quoquettish/pseuds/quoquettish
Summary: Nagachika Hideyoshi has a secret -- one that he has worked very hard to keep under wraps lest he jeopardize his career as an up-and-coming detective in the ghoul-related crimes unit of the Tokyo Metropolitan Police Department: He's horribly afraid of ghouls. So far he has cleverly managed to avoid even the slightest suspicion, but that all changes when he's assigned a new partner to help chase down a powerful ghoul who has been responsible for several murders in his ward. Hide's new partner,Sasaki -- a brilliant young detective brought in from a neighboring ward specifically for his expertise as a ghoul profiler -- is everything Hide could ever want in a partner; he's smart, kind, considerate, and very good at his job.He's also a ghoul.With new bodies turning up every other day and the department's hopes riding on his investigative prowess and his partner's profiling skills, the ghoul-phobic young ghoul crimes investigator soon finds himself playing a deadly game of cat and mouse with a vicious serial killer who seems to have taken a special interest in himandstruggling to maintain his secret, even as he grows ever closer to his partner...
Relationships: Kaneki Ken | Sasaki Haise/Nagachika Hideyoshi
Comments: 15
Kudos: 43





	Himawari

_Past the cloven dogwood tree_

_Down the path ‘til stars you see._

_Turn not left, there’s danger there_

_But right at lilies full and fair._

_Left t’ward berries, round and sweet_

_Then straight ahead if light you seek._

_Treasure true awaits you there_

_Beneath the yellow flower's stare:_

_One to wake while one to sleep_

_A sacred promise you must keep._

_But linger not once your shadow’s grown_

_If you wish to make it home._


End file.
